Rising Darkness
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Story of how Bellatrix finds herself and then loses it all, shaping her into the woman we all see in the books. A different take on Bellatrix, see inside for more detailed information.


**Title: **Rising Darkness

**Chapter Number:** 1/Proglogue

**Chapter Title: **Is This Love?

**Other Chapters: **N/A**  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Bellatrix Lestrange (Black); Bellatrix/Rodolphus, with some mention of Bellatrix's love for the Dark Lord.

**Rating: **R**  
Warnings: **Sexuality, angst, cursing, torture, violence, etc. **  
When: **Story begins in the winter of 1977 and goes on through the fall of the Dark Lord. **  
Summary: **Story of how Bellatrix finds herself and then loses it all, shaping her into the woman we all see in the books. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately, though, Bella's characterization is mine. **  
Author's Note: **This story is meant to tell a different take on Bella. Do not worry, it will stay true to canon, but I wanted to show how Bella was transformed from simply being a bit of a sadist to being truly evil. So far there are nine chapters planned for this, but that could change to include more, though I doubt less, since I have them all crafted out.

Bellatrix stared at the small vial in her hand, unsure on how she felt about what she'd just discovered. She felt something… foreign to her. She couldn't place a name to it; it was strange and made her feel slightly sick thinking about it.

She wasn't afraid; no, Bellatrix Black had never been afraid of anything in her life, people feared her, not the other way around. Just because her last name was now Lestrange didn't mean anything had changed; she was still fearless.

Angry? No, this happened with marriage, right? And she loved her husband; in her own way, so she wasn't that upset.

Inconvenienced? Maybe; she certainly hadn't been expecting this, which was for certain, though, with the way she and Rodolphus had been 'experimenting' with roles in the bedroom, it was no surprise.

The Dark Lord would be upset; she was his best 'man' as it were. She'd never hear the end of it from Narcissa, or anyone else. Though, even that didn't make her feel unhappy about this, not at all.

Was she happy? No, certainly not. Something like this couldn't possibly make her happy; domination of the Wizarding World, her Lord purifying the race, that made her happy; right? But this? Could it be?

It wasn't so bad, after all; one more pureblood in this world. Any child of hers would be great, do great things, perhaps even greater than she could do. There would be someone to carry on her work.

"Oh, shut it Bella." She told herself, looking at herself in the mirror, one hand over her lower abdomen, the other holding the vial. Blue; it meant one thing; pregnant.

After a long moment of not trying to justify what she was feeling, Bellatrix smiled, a small, slow, smile. She couldn't describe this feeling, because she'd never felt anything like this before.

She wasn't afraid, angry, or anything else. There was only one word to describe this; love. Bellatrix was truly in love for the first time in her life.

She didn't understand how or why; she'd never even met the little person inside of her yet, but she already knew she loved it, that she would do anything to protect it.

Never in her life had she ever thought she could feel like this, and here she was, feeling it over something that was probably the size of her fist.

Bellatrix wiped her eyes a moment later, staring down at the hand that was pressed over where the baby's heart should be. She'd never cried in her entire life; not once, and here she was, feeling completely overwhelmed with emotions that she could only describe as the love and happiness a mother felt for her child.

Well, she could chalk it up to hormones, but she knew it wasn't the case.

This baby was her priority now; no more getting herself in danger, letting herself be punished on purpose. If anyone dared to hurt this child, she would kill them; even the Dark Lord himself if he crossed her.

"You're already the undoing of me little one, and you're not even here yet."

She had no means changed in any way; she would still do the Dark Lord's work, threaten and hurt whoever got in her way, be the complete and total utter bitch she was to everyone, but now, she had another reason to be the way she was.

Her life wasn't about her anymore; now she had someone else to live for.

If people thought crossing Bellatrix Lestrange was a bad idea; crossing her child would be even worse.


End file.
